


Gym Class

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Punishment, School Slut Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Coach Blake catches the school slut, Clarke Griffin, sucking Finn's dick, and makes her help him with his all boys gym class as punishment. Only, Clarke doesn't really feel like it's a punishment.





	Gym Class

Clarke has sucked dick on school campus more times than she can count. She’s only been caught once. But once is enough to get her into trouble.

It started out innocent enough. Well, maybe not innocent, but she wasn’t intending on becoming known as the school slut. She just wanted to pass math, and Shaw told her that if she sucked his dick, he’d steal the test answers for her.

She passed math, but she also got a taste for sucking dick. And, on occasion, if the guy was hot enough, she’d let him fuck her pussy.

Cut to two months later, she’d been caught by Coach Blake sucking Finn’s dick in the science lab, and now she’s about to face her punishment. Helping out the coach with his boys only gym class while she’s supposed to have a free period. It sucks, but for a hot minute she thought she was going to be expelled, so she’s not complaining too much.

She arrives early, while only Coach Blake is there. There is gymnastics equipment set up on the basketball court.

“Miss Griffin,” he says. “You’re here. Good. Here’s your uniform.” He hands her a plastic bag with some clothes in it.

“Uniform?”

“Gym uniform.”

“Oh. I have my own in my locker. I can go and get it.”

“That won’t be necessary. Go and get changed, please.”

Clarke takes the bag from him and starts off towards the girls’ locker room.

“Clarke?” Coach Blake calls after her. She turns back. “Wear _only_ what is in the bag. Got it?”

“I got it,” Clarke huffs. PE is literally the worst subject in the history of school subjects, and Coach Blake only makes it worse. He’s a sadistic monster when it comes to pushing kids to their limits, and nothing short of death allows a person to sit out of his class. Even when Raven broke her leg and was in a cast for six weeks, Coach Blake made her play basketball on crutches.

In the locker room, Clarke empties the contents of the bag onto a bench. It’s really just one thing. A tiny black leotard. Clarke picks it up, scrunching up her nose. Does he really expect her to wear this? It better be fucking clean.

She strips off her clothes, and suddenly realises what Coach Blake meant when he said to wear only what’s in the bag. He expects her to take off her underwear, too. The leotard is so tiny she knows if she puts it on over her underwear her panties will show out the sides of it anyway. She reluctantly peels them off, and then her bra too. With some effort, she pulls on the leotard.

It does not fit, at all. It barely covers her huge tits, and it rides up her ass so far Clarke is afraid she’ll never get it out again. Plus, the lycra does a great job of outlining her labia and nipples. Great. Just fucking great. It’s obviously Coach Blake’s plan to humiliate her in front of his class by making her wear a skimpy outfit.

Well it’s not going to work. Clarke doesn’t give a fuck if the boys ogle her. She revels in that shit. She’s probably sucked half their dicks already. She’s not known as the school slut for nothing.

Clarke holds her head high as she struts back into the gym wearing nothing but the too small leotard and her sneakers. With her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she almost looks like something out of an eighties work out video. Only sluttier. Coach Blake smirks when he sees her.

“Looking good, Miss Griffin,” he says.

“Is this your idea of a punishment?” Clarke sneers.

He grins wider, leering at her. “We’re just getting started. I’ll let the boys in.”

As Coach Blake saunters over to the gym doors, Clarke feels her stomach churn. It’s one thing to imagine herself wearing this outfit in front of a class of horny teenage boys, it’s another thing to actually _do_ it. Coach Blake opens the doors, and Clarke fights the urge to cover herself. She’s not going to give him the satisfaction.

The boys file in, fifteen of them, dressed in their gym clothes. They notice her right away of course, standing in the middle of the basketball court.

“What’s Clarke doing here?”

“And why is she wearing that?”

Coach Blake looks over to her. “Clarke is going to be helping me with some gymnastics demonstrations today. It’s her punishment for acting like a slut on school property.”

“Acting like it?” Finn scoffs. “There’s no acting involved.”

Clarke glares at him. The fact that she’s here doing this while he escapes punishment entirely makes her seethe with resentment. He was there too! He was the one with his dick out! And yet she’s the one getting punished.

“Bet it makes her good at gymnastics though,” Murphy laughs.

“Let’s start with a warm up. Jog around the basketball court twice!” Coach Blake says. “Clarke, lead the way.”

Clarke sighs in resignation, and starts a slow jog around the basketball court. She’s sure whoever is directly behind her is ogling her ass. She doesn’t turn around to see who it is. She’s too focused on trying to keep her tits from bouncing out of the leotard.

Once she’s finished running her laps, she turns to Coach Blake, daring him to give her the next challenge. He lines the boys up along the edge of the basketball court. Not a single one of them isn’t sporting an erection. Their flimsy gym shorts do nothing to hide the fact.

Her eyes fall on each one, and they’re the ones who look embarrassed, even though she’s the one wearing barely any clothing. A couple of the guys fold their hands over their crotches, to try and hide their hard-ons. But Clarke knows.

She feels her cunt clench. They’re all watching her, staring at her, their mouths practically watering. They all want her. It’s addicting, being wanted like that. And to have every single one of them lusting after her only turns her on. If Coach Blake had planned to humiliate her, he’s failed. Clarke fucking loves the attention.

He seems to notice this, and he scowls at her, while she gives him a smug smile.

“Let’s move on,” Coach Blake says. “We’ll start with some simple cartwheels. Can you do a cartwheel, Clarke?”

Clarke shrugs. Theoretically she can do them. In this outfit? She’s not so sure.

“Why don’t you give us a demonstration?”

Clarke turns away from the class, wiggling her ass as much as possible as she makes her way to the blue gym mats on the floor. She gives herself a short run up, letting her tits go wild, then performs the cartwheel. She’s aware of her legs spreading in the air, probably giving the boys a nice view of her pussy lips. She lands, her nipples getting dangerously close to popping out of the leotard as her second foot hits the ground. She doesn’t bother trying to get them back into place. A part of her wants her tits to come out. She wants the boys to see, to ogle her naked breasts while she pretends to be shocked. The thought sends a surge of wetness between her legs.

“Not perfect, but it will have to do.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. As if she cares about Coach Blake’s critique of her cartwheel style.

“Alright, boys!” Coach Blake shouts. “You’re up. I want every one of you to do a semi passable cartwheel before we move on to the vault.”

No one moves. They’re all staring at Clarke, salivating over her. Clarke pushes her chest out a little more.

“Did you hear me?” Coach Blake yells. A few of the boys look over to him. They’re not listening to a word he says. “I expect you to listen when I’m speaking to you! And I expect you to follow instruction!”

“Sorry, Coach Blake,” Jasper says, looking sheepish. “It’s just…” he glances at Clarke. “She’s…” he trails off, his eyes still glued to Clarke.

“I believe the word he’s looking for is hot,” Murphy says.

“And half naked,” Monty adds. “It’s hard to concentrate.”

Coach Blake groans.

“I think it’s their hormones, Coach Blake,” Clarke says innocently. “Most of them have probably never seen this much of a real woman.”

“And what would you suggest to fix that problem, hmm?”

“Well, I guess they’d need to get it out of their system. They’re all too focused on their dicks right now.”

Coach Blake raises an eyebrow at her. “You want them to get their dicks out and masturbate for you? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“I was actually thinking maybe they’d like to fuck me.”

Coach Blake stares at her. His jaw ticks. Clarke fights the urge to snort with laughter. She knows as a teacher he can’t let his class fuck her. She’s just teasing. Teasing is one of her favourite things to do, right up there with sucking dick.

“You want all these guys to fuck you?”

Clarke nods. She gives Murphy a wink. She hasn’t fucked him before, maybe after class he’ll join her behind the back shelf of the library.

Coach Blake’s class have barely breathed since Clarke suggested they fuck her. Like they think it’s actually going to happen. Like Coach Blake would really say, “Sure, you know what, Clarke? Bend over and have at it.”

Coach Blake glares at her.

“Can we, Coach Blake?” Finn asks. Clarke snorts. Yeah, he’s not going anywhere near her pussy or her mouth ever again.

“Sure,” Coach Blake says. “If it will make you guys focus. Clarke? How would you like to go about this?”

Clarke gapes at him. She must have misheard him. There’s no way he just agreed to let his entire class fuck her.

“Coach Blake?” Clarke asks, hating how her voice sounds. Unsure. Okay, yes, it turns her on to think about having all these guys fuck her, one after the other. Her leotard is soaked through by now. But she can’t actually _do_ it. Can she?

“Changed your mind?” Coach Blake taunts.

Clarke purses her lips. He doesn’t think she’ll go through with it. That settles it. She shakes her head. Turns to the row of horny teenagers.

“Who wants to take off my leotard?”

Every hand shoots up.

“Jasper,” Clarke says. “Help me?”

He hurries over, eager and shaking. Clarke is pretty sure he’s a virgin, and he seems sweet. Clarke grabs his hands and pulls them to her tits.

“Holy fuck,” Jasper whispers, squeezing gently.

“Take it off me,” Clarke tells him. Jasper slides his hands up to her shoulders, his gaze never leaving her tits. He pulls down on the straps and tugs the top of her leotard down, exposing her to the room. Clarke keeps her focus on Jasper, trying not to think about the other fourteen boys staring at her tits right now. Plus Coach Blake. He’s staring too.

Jasper continues pulling her leotard down, getting down on his knees to drag the lycra down her thighs. He stares at her glistening slit in awe. Clarke’s pussy throbs, desperate for something inside it. Jasper’s cock. Any of their cocks. All of them.

Jasper pulls the leotard down to her ankles and Clarke steps out of it. She’s totally naked in front of a boys’ gym class. Part of her burns with embarrassment, and part of her burns with desire.

“It’s all wet,” Jasper notes of her leotard. He looks up at Clarke. “What does that mean?”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you idiots sex ed?” Bellamy says. Clarke turns to him. His gaze is burns holes in her skin. He wants her too, she can tell. “It means she wants it. It means she’s a desperate little slut.”

Clarke flushes. She is a slut. She’s a fucking slut and she loves being one. She looks back to the boys. Some of them already have a hand in their shorts.

“I want all of you to fuck me,” she says. She looks to Finn. “Except Finn. Coach Blake, can you make sure Finn doesn’t come anywhere near me?”

“Hey! What the fuck? Everyone else gets a turn but I don’t?”

“You heard the lady,” Coach Blake growls. “Go and sit down. Enjoy the show.”

Finn mutters to himself as he goes to sit on the bleachers.

“Are you really going to let us fuck you?” Jasper asks.

“Yes,” Clarke says. “You can all fuck me _once_. Pussy or mouth. Not both. And _not_ my ass. I’m saving my ass.”

“Who gets to go first?” Murphy yells.

Clarke looks at Jasper. “Virgins first?”

“Bullshit,” Murphy mutters.

“If you want you can use my mouth while Jasper fucks me. But then you don’t get my pussy.”

Murphy considers. “I’ll wait.”

“Well, Jasper?” Clarke says. “Let’s see that cock.”

Jasper has his shorts down in under a second, exposing his hard cock to the room. He’s small, thankfully. Clarke gets down on her hands and knees, thankful for the gym mat that will spare her knees from getting bruised.

She feels Jasper’s cock bump against her a couple times as he tries to figure out where to put it. He gets it eventually, and he sinks his cock into her pussy easily.

The others watch on as Jasper moves his cock in and out of her. If she’s being honest, the cock doesn’t make her feel much at all. It’s the audience that makes her cunt tighten. Especially when she locks eyes with Coach Blake, and he’s watching just as intently as his class is. And if she’s not mistaken, he’s hard too. She stifles a moan that has nothing to do with Jasper.

He finishes fast, unsurprisingly. He comes inside her after a minute, if that. She hadn’t given any rules about come, but inside her is where she likes it anyway.

Monty is next, and his cock is surprisingly thick for a shy nerd. It fills her better than Jasper’s had, and it actually gets her juices flowing. As Monty fucks her from behind, Sterling kneels in front of her.

“I can’t wait,” he groans. “Will you suck my cock instead?”

Clarke nods, opening her mouth wide for him. She shoves his cock into her mouth roughly, grabbing onto her hair. Holy fuck. She’s never had two cocks at once before. Monty drives into her from behind while Sterling fucks her face. She thinks she could actually come like this, if Monty can last.

He doesn’t though, and then he’s shooting his load into her pussy. Come leaks out of her as he pulls out, a mixture of Jasper’s and his own.

“Get out of the way, nerd,” Clarke hears Murphy say. Her pussy is filled with cock again, presumably Murphy’s. Her pussy is already a sloppy mess, and she can hear the wet noises of him thrusting into her over and over.

Sterling comes in her mouth without warning, and she almost chokes on it as she tries to swallow. His cock leaves her mouth, and she has a second to breathe before it’s replaced with another one. Dax maybe?

She loses of track of who’s fucking her. It’s one cock after another, and she’s lost count of the amount of times someone has come in her pussy or her mouth. For all she knows they’ve all had a second turn on her by now. She can’t bring herself to care. She’s still so fucking horny. Her clit aches, her pussy yearns for release. For all the cocks she’s had, she still hasn’t come, and she feels like she’s about to explode. Come covers her thighs and her chin and the gym mats beneath her. If she didn’t feel like a dirty slut before, she sure as hell does now.

Whoever has been fucking her the last few minutes pulls out, and she feels come spurt all over her ass. Oh god. She’s squeezes her legs together, feeling suddenly ashamed of herself.

“That’s enough,” Coach Blake barks. “You’ve all had your turn. Go and get cleaned up. Class is over.”

Fuck. Fuck. Did she really just let fourteen guys fuck her? She’s naked, coated in come. Not to mention her pussy is full to the brim, and it just keeps leaking out of her. She feels disgusting. Used. Yet still turned on and desperate to come.

Coach Blake squats down in front of her. She can barely look him in the eye. The boys are gone.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Clarke says. She falls to the mat, into the puddle of come, exhausted.

“Did you like that?”

Clarke thinks about it. She feels dirty and used, but part of her likes feeling like that. Like she’s just a hole for them to fill up with come. 

“Yes.”

“I didn’t see you orgasm.”

“I—”

“Did you?” Clarke shakes her head. “Teenage boys have no idea what they’re doing. Here.”

Coach Blake grabs her arms and pulls her towards him, sitting her up in front of him, her back to him. He reaches his hand around and slides it between her legs. Clarke whimpers as his fingers graze her clit. He doesn’t have to do much. She’s already halfway there. She rocks against his fingers, moaning, until she comes, squirting all over his hand.

“That’s better isn’t it?”

“Thank you.”

He stands up and steps away from her. “I’ll clean this up. You go and shower and get dressed.”

Clarke nods, dragging herself to her feet. She heads towards the lockers, naked.

“Clarke,” Coach Blake calls after her. “Are you, uh, saving your ass for anyone in particular?”

Clarke smirks. “Someone who knows what they’re doing,” she tells him.


End file.
